


[Oldfic] Family Structure

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [14]
Category: Black Cat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] Eve becomes suspicious that Sven and Train are engaging in a romantic relationship behind her back and strives to find out.





	[Oldfic] Family Structure

Eve is with them for over five years before it even occurs to her. Not that she isn't intelligent—because she truly _is,_ one of the smartest girls in her school and that is being modest. Their behavior has just become so natural to her that she cannot think of it as anything _but._

That is…until someone bothers to point it out to her.

"Hey, you know…your Dad has a partner right? The guy that picks you up from school all the time."

Eve halts with her spoon raised halfway to her mouth. "You mean Train?"

"Yeah, that guy! Um, well I was just wondering…"

Eve sighs and sets down her food completely, hoping that she isn't going to have to turn down yet another of her friends for Train. For some unfathomable reason, a lot of them—especially the ones that actually come over on the occasion—develop the most ridiculous crushes on the former Chronos member. Emily hasn't been her friend for very long, but she has been over twice.

Emily, who is a cute girl with dimpled cheeks and curly brown hair, furrows her eyebrows and fidgets beneath Eve's calculating stare. "Well, when I was over…I noticed something and…I was wondering if they were…you know…together?"

"Together?"

"You know, as in boyfriends? They act like they're married."

Eve is abruptly thankful that her food isn't in her hands—it means that she doesn't have anything to drop. "I…don't know," she answers quietly, not really sure how she's supposed to feel about this particular observation.

Emily stares at her curiously, but Eve is too far lost in her thoughts to take notice. It's never occurred to her before that her partners could be in a relationship behind her back…sure, Train often teases Sven in a slightly inappropriate manner, but isn't that just harmless fun?

But…what if it _isn't?_

Eve never finishes her lunch.

…

Eve returns home that afternoon with a hollow and complaining stomach and a sharp eye. She even finds herself slightly angry—not because they might be in a relationship because she truly doesn't mind that at all.

She's annoyed that if they are, they are keeping it from her. They're supposed to be partners, so why do they—or rather, why does Sven—always insist on keeping things from her?

Sven greets her at the door with a slightly hideous apron hanging off his neck. Eve accepts the fatherly kiss to her cheek and resists the urge to set the apron on fire because it really is disgusting and it's not because she's angry with Sven at all—

"I see that Train got a hold of you. I was worried you wouldn't get home in time to beat the rain."

Eve turns to stare out the window, noticing the beginning of a drizzle that she's just missed. Stormy clouds have been hanging about all day, but this is the first time it's actually begun to rain. "Which bounty is he chasing?"

"Some rogue banker."

"That shouldn't have taken this long," Eve frowns as she follows Sven to the kitchen, stomach growling as she eyes the meaty foods laid out in front of her.

Sven stares at her strangely as she digs into the food with rushed elegance. "You're that hungry? Didn't you eat your lunch?"

Eve doesn't reply, but she does eat just the tiniest bit faster.

It isn't until the sun is nearly down that Train finally comes home, a little sweaty, but otherwise completely unharmed. He gives the bounty money to Sven and walks away lazily to shower, waving over his shoulder in a nonchalant fashion when he notices Eve sitting at the table reading a book.

"Hey, wasn't the bounty worth more than this?" Sven waves the money with an irritated frown, already knowing the answer he's about to receive. It's all too predictable, after all.

"I bought some milk and fish to eat on the way home."

Sven curses and Eve sighs with exasperation, but halts before she can get back into her book because now that she's looking for it, actually _looking,_ signs are popping up in front of her.

Sven grumbles and pockets the money, obviously giving up his scolding as a lost cause. This appears completely normal, until Eve takes a good look at his cheeks.

Sven flushes lightly before turning back to his cigarette pack, mumbling something under his breath.

Eve very nearly does them both physical harm.

…

That night Eve cannot sleep. She lies wide awake and stares at the wall, curling her fingers through her now medium length blonde hair. She cannot decide whether she likes it longer (which makes it more useful in battle, admittedly) or shorter, which Rinslet claims looks cuter on her figure. Not that Eve cares about that anyway.

Her hair is the least of the worries on her mind.

Sven is likely asleep by then, having retired hours ago. Train doesn't really sleep much—he naps a lot during the day and stays up most of the night on the roof or in his room. Chances are that Train is still wide awake and wandering about the house.

Eve frowns with contemplation. Should she ask Train about the issue directly? He's more likely to tell her than Sven is, this she knows for sure. Train is always the one who goes out of his way to be honest with her, even against Sven's wishes. She appreciates this about him, no matter how annoying he can be at times.

Before she can decide she hears a muffled thump from down the hall. Eve frowns with confusion and slips out of her bed without hesitation, adjusting her nightgown to make sure she's appropriate for 'gentleman eyes' before sticking her head out into the hallway.

The thumping sound comes again, this time clearly distinguishable now that her door isn't barring her way. _'Is Sven awake?'_ She wonders before carefully slipping down the hallway, feeling determination beginning to build up within her. If Sven is awake then she's going to confront him about this issue and get it done and over with. He has no business keeping such an important thing from her—they're supposed to be a _family!_

She's about to turn the knob when she hears something that makes her ears go pink.

"Ah…" The squeaking of a bed can be heard and then the rustle of bed sheets, so quiet that if she wasn't standing outside the door, she wouldn't have heard it. But she is and she hears it quite clearly. Eve flushes, not quite sure what to do.

"Shhh, we have to be quiet!" Sven snaps, his voice a strained whisper against the silence of the house.

"Sorry," And that's Train's voice, very much awake as he chuckles and pants softly. There's more squeaking and a soft thump. She stiffens when she hears a low groan. "I can't help it."

"You harlot, you planned this from the beginning, didn't you?" Sven growls and huffs in a way that says he's irritated, but the effect is ruined by the obvious affection in his voice. "You know, you didn't have to spend so much money on—"

"But we were out and I was tired of waiting," Train whines and Eve's flush darkens as she hears sounds that cannot possibly be anything other than the implication.

"Oh, Sven- _baby, there_ …"

"Here?"

" _Yes."_

Eve sneaks back to her room (because she is not going to be caught outside _their_ room after hearing that) and practically vampires back into her bed to avoid making any noise.

Of course, she doesn't get any sleep.

…

Eve unwraps her sandwich, stomach rumbling with neglect as she hasn't eaten since the night before. She left early that morning before Sven even awoke to make breakfast.

Emily sits down beside her and for a moment Eve is too distracted by the promise of a full stomach to remember anything of the day before.

"So, did you find out?"

Eve ends up skipping lunch again.


End file.
